SMS
by zuzka2112
Summary: TŁUMACZENIE. Trzy lata po Upadku, John budzi się i odkrywa smsa od Sherlocka. Odpisuje mu... przez następny rok. Historia desperacji, miłości i niepewności zapisana w smsach. Bez slasha.


Tytuł oryginału: text

Autor: truemizzie

Zgoda: jest

Link do oryginału: ... s/7751287/1/text

Jest to ciąg dalszy opowiadania „Just A Magic Trick" tejże samej autorki, jednak obie części można czytać oddzielnie. W skrócie, pijanemu Johnowi przyśnił się Sherlock i po trzy lata po „śmierci" Holmesa, John postanowił do niego napisać.

* * *

**Do: SH**

**Wrzesień 14, 00:13**

Abrakadabra.

**Do: JW**

**Wrzesień 14, 5:33**

Ta-dam. -SH

* * *

**Do: SH**

**Wrzesień 14, 5:34**

To gdzie teraz jesteś?

**Do: SH**

**Wrzesień 14, 5:36**

To wszystko sprawka bezdomnych, prawda? Twojej małej paczki. Wiedziałem, że nie należy niedoceniać twojej siatki bezdomnych.

**Do: SH**

**Wrzesień 14, 5:37**

Jak ci się udało zatrzymać swój puls?

**Do: SH**

**Wrzesień 14, 5:38**

Podziałało. Powiedziałeś: „To tylko magiczna sztuczka". Wiedziałem, że to było całkowicie od czapy. Mycroft nawet usunął to z transkrypcji.

**Do: SH**

**Wrzesień 14, 5:40**

Powiedziałeś tak, prawda? Nie wymyśliłem tego?

**Do: SH**

**Wrzesień 14, 5:44**

Musisz być gdzieś na wsi, stąd taki kiepski zasięg.

**Do: SH**

**Wrzesień 14, 6:05**

Czy to jakiś dowcip? Kto ma ten telefon?

**Do: SH**

**Wrzesień 14, 10:16**

Na brunchu z Harry. Potem zadzwonię do Mycrofta i wszystko mu opowiem.

**Do: SH**

**Wrzesień 14, 13:32**

[pusta wiadomość]

**Do: SH**

**Wrzesień 14, 13:33**

Przed sekundą dostałem informację, że nie udało się dostarczyć smsa. Znajdujesz się na granicy, prawda? Właśnie opuściłeś strefę zasięgu.

**Do: SH**

**Wrzesień 14, 13:42**

Teraz nie dostałem żadnej informacji. Czyli trwało to pewnie tylko chwilę. Czyżbyśmy zastanawiali się nad ucieczką z kraju?

**Do: SH**

**Wrzesień 14, 14:13**

Pozwól, że zdecyduję za ciebie: nie.

**Do: SH**

**Wrzesień 14, 14:57**

Siedzę w metrze z pielęgniarką, karmiącą matką i jej niewiernym mężem. Zapytaj mnie, jak do tego doszedłem.

**Do: SH**

**Wrzesień 14, 15:03**

Mam nadzieję, że masz jakiś bardzo irytujący dzwonek.

**Do: SH**

**Wrzesień 14, 15:04**

Masz rację, to głupie.

**Do: SH**

**Wrzesień 14, 15:06**

Odbierz ten telefon.

* * *

**Do: SH**

**Wrzesień 15, 10:45**

Sprawdziłem wiadomości przychodzące. Naprawdę do mnie wczoraj napisałeś.

**Do: SH**

**Wrzesień 15, 10:49**

To nie fair.

**Do: SH**

**Wrzesień 15, 11:30**

Mary wróciła do domu.

**Do: SH**

**Wrzesień 15, 11:31**

Swoją drogą, to moja narzeczona.

**Do: SH**

**Wrzesień 15, 11:33**

Ale to już pewnie wiesz.

**Do: SH**

**Wrzesień 15, 14:29**

Dzwonię do Mycrofta.

**Do: SH**

**Wrzesień 15, 14:37**

Zadzwoniłem. Nie odebrał.

**Do: SH**

**Wrzesień 15, 14:41**

Proszę odbierz.

**Do: SH**

**Wrzesień 15, 17:59**

Wychodzimy na obiad. Fairview Road 28. Jeżeli jesteś w Londynie, to wpadnij.

**Do: SH**

**Wrzesień 15, 19:12**

Nie mogłem się odezwać, pisanie przy stole jest niegrzeczne.

**Do: SH**

**Wrzesień 15, 19:14**

Jesteś kimś od Moriarty'ego?

**Do: SH**

**Wrzesień 15, 19:16**

Mycroft, wkręcasz mnie!

**Do: SH**

**Wrzesień 15, 23:18**

Dobranoc.

* * *

**Do: SH**

**Wrzesień 16, 9:16**

Dzień dobry.

* * *

**Do: SH**

**Wrzesień 22, 14:22**

Lestrade sądzi, że polubiłbyś Mary.

**Do: SH**

**Wrzesień 22, 14:24**

Jest moim drużbą.

**Do: SH**

**Wrzesień 22, 14:24**

Ślub będzie nieco za ponad tydzień.

**Do: SH**

**Wrzesień 22, 14:25**

Nie obrazi się, jeśli zajmiesz jego miejsce.

**Do: SH**

**Wrzesień 22, 14:26**

Tylko zostaw mu może organizację wieczoru kawalerskiego.

* * *

**Do: SH**

**Październik 1, 16:07**

Ślub już jutro. Mary właśnie pojechała do swojej mamy. Jak wiesz, spanie z panną młodą przed ślubem przynosi pecha.

**Do: SH**

**Październik 1, 16:19**

Oczywiście, że nie wiesz. Nieważne.

* * *

**Do: SH**

**Październik 2, 7:16**

On rzeczywiście ma rację. Naprawdę byś ją polubił.

**Do: SH**

**Październik 2, 7:35**

Jest urocza. Jest ładna, mądra, nienachalna. To ostatnie w szczególności by ci się spodobało.

**Do: SH**

**Październik 2, 8:02**

Jesteś w mieście? Goście mogą przyjeżdżać od 11.

**Do: SH**

**Październik 2, 8:03**

Podejrzewam, że sam znajdziesz drogę.

**Do: SH**

**Październik 2, 9:06**

Pani Hudson przyszła mnie uczesać. Wyglądam dokładnie tak samo jak rano.

**Do: SH**

**Październik 2, 9:06**

Nie wierzę, że mi za to policzyła!

**Do: SH**

**Październik 2, 9:17**

To nie jesteś ty, prawda ?

**Do: SH**

**Październik 2, 9:18**

To nigdy nie byłeś ty. Po co w ogóle zawracam sobie głowę?

**Do: SH**

**Październik 2, 10:44**

Nabożeństwo zaczyna się dopiero w południe.

**Do: SH**

**Październik 2, 11:52**

Jeszcze jest czas.

**Do: SH**

**Październik 2, 14:01**

Wieki to zajęło. A wiesz, jak uwielbiam pozować do zdjęć.

**Do: SH**

**Październik 2, 17:18**

Nie ma już wolnych miejsc na wesele, nie musisz się kłopotać.

**Do: SH**

**Październik 2, 17:23**

Właściwie, pani Hudson właśnie rzuciła swojego towarzysza. Stolik trzeci.

* * *

**Do: SH**

**Październik 3, 1:23**

Gregowski spicz byl pijacka zbwą. Ide pokohac sie z zonka.

**Do: SH**

**Październik 3, 1:36**

.wciaz to mam

**Do: SH**

**Październik 3, 10:18**

Jezu, naprawdę mam nadzieję, to nie jesteś Mycroftem.

**Do: SH**

**Październik 3, 11:11**

11:11... pomyśl życzenie.

**Do: SH**

**Październik 3, 11:12**

Mary mnie tego nauczyła. Działa?

**Do: SH**

**Październik 3, 23:11**

Wiesz, czego sobie życzyłem?

**Do: SH**

**Październik 3, 23:13**

Boże, moja żona jest piękna. Nieważne, wszystkie moje marzenia i tak już się spełniły.

* * *

**Do: SH**

**Październik 4, 11:11**

Chciałbym, żebyś to zobaczył Sherlocku.

* * *

**Do: SH**

**Grudzień 17, 15:16**

Będę ojcem.

* * *

**Do: SH**

**Grudzień 24, 21:31**

Nic się nie stało.

* * *

**Do: SH**

**Grudzień 25, 9:14**

Nic się nie stało! :)

* * *

**Do: SH**

**Grudzień 25, 18:45**

Wesołych świąt, Sherlocku.

* * *

**Do: SH**

**Styczeń 9, 19:59**

Ile jeszcze mnie przetrzymasz?

* * *

**Do: SH**

**Luty 19, 18:14**

Mary uważa, że jest gruba. A ledwo cokolwiek po niej widać.

**Do: SH**

**Luty 19, 18:16**

To ja się utuczyłem.

**Do: SH**

**Luty 19, 18:17**

Powinieneś zobaczyć to na własne oczy.

**Do: SH**

**Luty 19, 18:18**

Jestem chorobliwie otyły.

**Do: SH**

**Luty 19, 18:21**

Oczywiście żartuję.

**Do: SH**

**Luty 19, 18:32**

Nie jestem aż tak gruby.

* * *

**Do: SH**

**Marzec 1, 17:35**

Dołączyłem do Strażników Wagi*... w Internecie. Nie wypaplaj.

* * *

**Do: SH**

**Marzec 23, 1:58**

jbać lestradea

**Do: SH**

**Marzec 23, 12:33**

Głowa mnie boli.

**Do: SH**

**Marzec 23, 12:40**

Niedługo mam zostać ojcem. Muszę zerwać ze studenckim trybem życia, tym całym piciem i braniem dragów.

**Do: SH**

**Marzec 23, 12:41**

A w szczególności kokainy.

**Do: SH**

**Marzec 23, 15:02**

Sherlock, naprawdę mógłbym ćpać. Wciągać mnóstwo narkotyków. Naprawdę mnóstwo.

**Do: SH**

**Marzec 23, 15:06**

Czekaj… na kokainie się chudnie. Prawdopodobnie. Cwany skurczybyk.

* * *

**Do: SH**

**Kwiecień 1, 9:56**

POMOCY W MOIM SALONIE JEST OLBRZYMI PIES ZJADŁ MARY I ZARAZ MNIE ZABIJE POMOOOOCY!

**Do: SH**

**Kwiecień 1, 12:01**

Prima aprilis.

**Do: SH**

**Kwiecień 1, 12:02**

Naturalnie.

* * *

**Do: SH**

**Maj 15, 00:01**

Sto lat.

**Do: SH**

**Maj 15, 14:30**

[pusta wiadomość]

**Do: SH**

**Maj 15, 16:14**

[pusta wiadomość]

* * *

**Do: SH**

**Maj 16, 11:44**

[pusta wiadomość]

* * *

**Do: SH**

**Maj 29, 11:11**

[pusta wiadomość]

* * *

**Do: SH**

**Czerwiec 13, 18:17**

[pusta wiadomość]

* * *

**Do: SH**

**Lipiec 12, 10:17**

Jesteś już z powrotem w Anglii?

**Do: SH**

**Lipiec 12, 10:20**

Okej, teraz Mary już jest gruba.

**Do: SH**

**Lipiec 12, 10:22**

Aczkolwiek tylko w jednym miejscu.

**Do: SH**

**Lipiec 12, 10:29**

Całkiem to imponujące.

* * *

**Do: SH**

**Lipiec 13, 12:45**

(1/2)Bardzo, bardzo byś ją polubił. To naprawdę inteligentna dziewczyna - wiesz, że jest nauczycielką? Co prawda w podstawówce, ale dzieciaki ja uwielbiają. Jest szczególnie dobra w przedmiotach ścisłych, jest magistrem mikrobiologii. Został…

**Do: SH**

**Lipiec 13, 12:45**

(2/2) ...aby doktorem, gdyby nie jej zamiłowanie do dzieci. Wyobraź sobie: dwójka doktorów Watson?

**Do: SH**

**Lipiec 13, 12:46**

Powinieneś ją poznać.

* * *

**Do: SH**

**Lipiec 14, 15:37**

Dziecko jest stuprocentowo zdrowe… nie chcieliśmy jeszcze poznać płci dziecka. Mary woli niespodziankę.

**Do: SH**

**Lipiec 14, 15:40**

Przewidywany termin porodu to 27 sierpnia. Chcesz wpaść?

**Do: SH**

**Lipiec 14, 15:41**

Zawsze uważałem, że będziesz fatalnym, cudacznym ojcem chrzestnym.

**Do: SH**

**Lipiec 14, 15:43**

Chcesz udowodnić, że się mylę?

**Do: SH**

**Lipiec 14, 15:44**

Naprawdę nie wiem, czemu wciąż do ciebie piszę.

* * *

**Do: SH**

**Lipiec 28, 4:14**

Żegnaj, Sherlocku.

* * *

**Do: SH**

**Sierpień 6, 17:51**

Wiem, że ty to nie ty, ale proszę, potrzebuję pomocy. Mary odeszły wody, a ja jestem w Windsorze.

**Do: SH**

**Sierpień 6, 17:53**

Zadzwoniłem po karetkę, coś jest nie tak. Mary nie może otworzyć drzwi, ktoś ją zamknął z zewnątrz.

**Do: SH**

**Sierpień 6, 17:56**

Zadzwoniłem do Lestrade'a.

**Do: SH**

**Sierpień 6, 17:59**

Karetka nie może się dostać. Ktoś podpalił budynek.

**Do: SH**

**Sierpień 6, 18:03**

Mówi, że ktoś puka do drzwi. To nie Lestrade.

**Do: SH**

**Sierpień 6, 18:04**

To człowiek Moriarty'ego, prawda?

**Do: SH**

**Sierpień 6, 18:04**

Nie mogę jej też stracić. I nie mogę stracić mojego dziecka.

**Do: SH**

**Sierpień 6, 18:05**

Sherlocku Holmesie, proszę. Ostatni cud. Pozwól mi poprosić jeszcze o to.

**Do: SH**

**Sierpień 6, 18:17**

Żegnaj, Sherlocku.

**Do: JW**

**Sierpień 6, 18:17**

To dziewczynka. -SH

**Do: JW**

**Sierpień 6, 18:18**

Mary zemdlała. Nie martw się, wszystko będzie w porządku, jedziemy już do szpitala. -SH

**Do: JW**

**Sierpień 6, 18:19**

John? -SH

**Do: JW**

**Sierpień 6, 18:22**

Odbierz telefon. -SH

**Do: JW**

**Sierpień 6, 18:25**

Nie rób tego. To nie musi się wydarzyć. -SH

**Do: JW**

**Sierpień 6, 18:26**

To był człowiek Moriarty'ego, Moran. Już go nie ma. Mary jest bezpieczna. -SH

**Do: JW**

**Sierpień 6, 18:31**

Odbierz ten cholerny telefon, John! -SH

**Do: JW**

**Sierpień 6, 18:32**

Przepraszam. -SH

**Do: JW**

**Sierpień 6, 18:33**

Twoja żona cię potrzebuje. Twoja córka cię potrzebuje. -SH

**Do: JW**

**Sierpień 6, 18:34**

Ja cię potrzebuję. -SH

**Do: JW**

**Sierpień 6, 18:34**

Masz rację, jest piękna. -SH

**Do: JW**

**Sierpień 6, 18:35**

Tak jak i twoja córeczka. -SH

**Do: JW**

**Sierpień 6, 18:35**

Idę po ciebie. Nie bądź martwy. -SH

**Do: JW**

**Sierpień 6, 18:36**

Strasznie cię przepraszam. -SH

**Do: JW**

**Sierpień 6, 18:36**

Tylko proszę, nie bądź martwy. -SH

**Do: SH**

**Sierpień 6, 18:37**

I jak ci się to podoba?

**Do: JW**

**Sierpień 6, 18:40**

Podły drań. -SH

**Do: JW**

**Sierpień 6, 18:41**

Gratulacje. –SH

* * *

*Popularny sposób odchudzania się w grupach wsparcia, rodzaj diety.


End file.
